1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to data storage systems and more particularly, to a system and method for on-line replacement of an existing data storage subsystem.
2. Description of Related Art
Data processing centers of businesses and organizations such as banks, airlines and insurance companies, for example, rely almost exclusively on their ability to access and process large amounts of data stored on a data storage device. Data and other information which is typically stored on one or more data storage devices which form part of a larger data storage system is commonly referred to as a database.
Databases are nearly always "open" and constantly "in use" and being accessed by a coupled data processing system, central processing unit (CPU) or host mainframe computer. The inability to access data is disastrous if not a crisis for such business and organizations and will typically result in the business or organization being forced to temporarily cease operation.
During the course of normal operations, these businesses and organizations must upgrade their data storage devices and data storage systems. Although such upgrading sometimes includes only the addition of data storage capacity to their existing physical systems, more often than not upgrading requires the addition of a completely separate and new data storage system. In such cases, the existing data on the existing data storage system or device must be backed up on a separate device such as a tape drive, the new system installed and connected to the data processing unit, and the data copied from the back-up device to the new data storage system. Such activity typically takes at least two days to accomplish. If the conversion takes more than two days or if the business or organization cannot withstand two days of inoperability, the need and desire to upgrade their data storage system may oppose an insurmountable problem.
Some prior art data copying methods and systems have proposed allowing two data storage systems of the same type, a first system and a second system, to be coupled to one another, and allowing the data storage systems themselves to control data copying from the first to the second system without intervention from or interference with the host data processing system. See for example, the data storage system described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/052,039 entitled REMOTE DATA MIRRORING, fully incorporated herein by reference, which describes one such remote data copying facility feature which can be implemented on a Symmetrix 5500 data storage system available from EMC Corporation, Hopkinton, Mass.
Although such a system and method for data copying is possible, in most instances, the first and second data storage systems are not of the same type, or of a type which allow such a "background" data migration to take place between the two data storage systems, unassisted by the host and while the database is open. Additionally, even on such prior art data storage systems, migrating data as a "background" task while the database is "open" does not take into account the fact that the data is constantly changing as it is accessed by the host or central processing unit and accordingly, if the old system is left connected to the host, there will always be a disparity between the data which is stored on the old data storage system and the data which has been migrated onto the new data storage system. In such cases, the new data storage system may never fully "catch up" and be able to be completely synchronized to the old data storage system.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for allowing data migration between a first data storage system and a second data storage system while the database is open and in real-time, completely transparent to the host or data processing unit.